


Asking For It

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, F/M, Hellhound Owner Crowley (Supernatural), Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You feed a man to your husband's dogs as part of one of his demon deals. Knowing what the man did to be in this spot makes you enjoy it very much.





	Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> https://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/70731761018/submitted-by-mischievouslittlepixie  
> I plan to make a lighter/fluffier version in the future for this prompt.

“No, please don’t hurt me!” The man you are dragging begs as he kicks and screams.

You groan in frustration and pin him to the wall, “Well if you hadn’t been asking for it, I wouldn’t have had to feed you to my boss’ dogs, now would I, sweetheart?” You quote what he had said not more than a week ago when he attacked a kid walking home from school one day.

“What are you talking about, you bitch!” You smile before angrily throw him to the ground in the room where Crowley keeps his hounds. 

The hounds are making their way over to him. “Stay!” You command, and they obey, submissively whining while they do.

“Look,” You say as you lean back on the wall next to the door, “Only you and the woman who made this deal know the truth, but I doubt someone would sell their soul over a false accusation,” You explain. “Oh, and her son too. She said he was your victim, along with rumors of at least half a dozen other kids who were apparently threatened not to come forward.”

“Look, I can give you whatever you want! I have a rich uncle!” The pathetic excuse for a human pleads, not even addressing what you just said.

“Please, my husband is the King of Hell and a billionaire, do you really think there’s anything you can give me he can’t?” You scoff in response.

He whimpers, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, you respond. “Anyway, I have shit I need to do, so I’m going to just feed my dogs now, okay?” You move from the wall to the door and open it, before you tell your hounds, “Scumbags on, boys!” You chime and they attack the screaming man, and you smile as you shut the door and his pleads are drowned out by the sicking tearing of his flesh. 

Your phone buzzes and the ringtone you have for Crowley blares out of its small speaker, echoing in the halls. “Already took care of him, I just fed him to the dogs, Crowley,” you inform, suspecting that’s what he was calling you about.

“Now love, you really shouldn’t be feeding the hounds shit,” he jokes. Although he’s ruler of Hell, he still abhors rapists. “Anyway, good job taking care of them. I expect you to be in my chambers when I’ve finished with my business tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for all of Hell, oh wait!” You smirk then laugh. You hang up the phone. When you pass a lower-ranked demon, you tell him, “Clean up the trash in there when they’re, will you?” You say, patting him on his shoulder as you continue on your way.

The demon sighs at having to clean up the gory remains and possibly have yet another vessel ripped to shreds.


End file.
